helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz
|typedescriptor = Mini |type = Album |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = July 5, 2006 |genre = J-pop |format = CD album |recorded = 2006 |length = 24:29 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Special! Best Mini ~2.5maime no Kare~ Mini album (2005) |Next = 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu 4th album (2007) |Single1 = Jiriri Kiteru }} ③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (③夏夏ミニベリーズ; 3 Summer, Summer, Mini Berryz) is the second mini-album by Hello! Project Kids unit Berryz Koubou. It is their second seasonal-themed release (Their previous EP, Special! Best Mini ~2.5maime no Kare~, featured a winter theme in its artwork but no winter-related songs) and features their previous single Jiriri Kiteru along with five tracks exclusive to the EP. The EP is equally notable to Berryz Koubou fans for featuring separate members, or clusters of members, covering summer-related Hello! Project songs by Matsuura Aya, Coconuts Musume, and 3nin Matsuri. The Limited Edition came in a box also including "Berryz Koubou original summer goods (beach ball + beach sandals)". Tracklist #Jiriri Kiteru #Maji Natsu Sugiru (マジ夏すぎる; It's so summer-like) #Natsu Remember you (夏 Remember you; Summer Remembers You) #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Sugaya Risako (Matsuura Aya cover) #Chu! Natsu Party - Kumai Yurina, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Tokunaga Chinami (3nin Matsuri cover) #Halation Summer - Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa and Tsugunaga Momoko (Coconuts Musume cover) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Album Information All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku #Jiriri Kiteru #Maji Natsu Sugiru #*Arrangement: Hashimoto Yukari #Natsu Remember You #*Arrangement: Hashimoto Yukari #Yeah! Meccha Holiday #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #Chu! Natsu Party #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #Halation Summer #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro Musical Personnel *Yuasa Koichi - keyboard, MIDI programming, guitar *Shibasaki Hiroshi - keyboard and MIDI programming *Hashimoto Yukari - keyboard and MIDI programming *Ishinari Masata - guitar *Iida Hiroshi - percussion *Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki - keyboard and MIDI programming, guitar *Yamazaki Jun - keyboard and MIDI programming *Hirata Shochiro- keyboard and MIDI programming *Tsunku - backing vocals, songwriter *Inaba Atsuko - backing vocals *Takeuchi Hiroaki - backing vocals Concert Performances ;Maji Natsu Sugiru *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!!~ - Kumai Yurina *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ - Kobushi Factory ;Natsu Remember you *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ - Kobushi Factory *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!!~ - Kumai Yurina *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 10,988 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Maji Natsu Sugiru, Natsu Remember you, Chu! Natsu Party, Halation Summer Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2006 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Mini Albums